narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Omoi
}} is a shinobi of Kumogakure and a member of Team Samui. The team is sent to Konoha by the Raikage to inform them that they would be taking care of Sasuke Uchiha and Akatsuki. He is Kirābī's student along with the other two members of his team. He also is seen with a lollipop in all his appearances and carries a sword on his back. Personality He is a very careful ninja and likes to think things through before acting out. He is a intelligent ninja. Part II Hunt for the Eight-Tails In his first appearance, he and Karui argued over the possible reasons that they could have been called by the Raikage. He thought he was going to be scolded for putting mayonnaise on his potatoes; the argument started, however, with Omoi suggesting that Samui's back problems stem from her large breasts, something Karui doesn't need to worry about. Kage Summit arc Later, after Naruto Uzumaki's victory over Nagato, Omoi and his team are seen traveling to Konoha, when he worries that once they get there, a girl will fall for him and once he has to leave, she'll commit suicide out of loneliness. After a short argument with Karui, she throws a rock at him. While he worries that she could have buried Konoha had she caused an avalanche, Karui angrily yells that he overreacts too much. After they arrive at Konoha, they are shocked to find a giant crater in its place (caused by Pain's Shinra Tensei shortly before his battle with Naruto). Omoi blames Karui for the crater being there, while Samui says they should ask someone for information on what happened. After receiving permission to kill Sasuke as a missing-nin, Omoi and Karui overhear Naruto, Sakura Haruno, and Sai talking about Sasuke. Karui orders them to tell her everything they know about Sasuke. Naruto begins fighting with Karui and Omoi. The fight is quickly stopped and again Omoi demands to hear information about Sasuke, Sakura questions them of what it has to do with them and Omoi angrily replies that Sasuke attacked their village and captured their master. He also says that he will get their revenge and destroy Sasuke. He listens and is surprised to hear from Naruto that his master kirabi may still be alive. He and Karui go to an isolated spot for Naruto to start talking about Sasuke. When Naruto say's that if they kill Sasuke it would spread the hate he asks how are they supposed to get rid of the hate. And then Naruto say's they can hit him as much as they want until they are tired. Karui starts gladly. But Omoi stays back and thinks it over to where is actually stops Karui alongside Sai. He then commends Naruto for not being the type pf guy to rat out a friend dispite the friend being an enemy. He then leaves with Samui to the Raikage. Abilities He has amazing speed and is able to move around a battlefield in the blink of an eye. His taijutsu is good and he uses sword play in his fighting style. Trivia * His name is a pun on two words which have the pronunciation "Omoi": ** 重い, which means "heavy", contrasting with Karui, which means "light"; ** 思い, which means "thought", alluding to his thoughtful manner. References